Kai Mori
'Kai Mori '(甲斐森, Kai Mori) is Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Mori Clan , and a member of Team Hideo. He posses the Wood Release kekkei genkai. Later on he has a son named Kaijin Mori. Background Kai is the eldest great-grandson of Hashirama Senju and the eldest son of Isamu Mori and Kohaku Hayashi. He is also the grandson of Tsunade and Dan Katō. Kai was deemed to be a great shinobi with the enhance kekkei genkai, Wood Release that Mori Clan members have. Kai's parents are both skilled with many jutsu, and their traits transfered to Kai. Around age 7, Kai met Naoto Kagume and Raine Bōji, who later became his team mates. Soon after their meeting, they became the best of friends and even competing in sparring matches that will soon lead up to them becoming great shinobi. Upon meeting his friends, he met other students in the academy. People like Ino Yamanka, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki, who he gets compared to all the time. Kai always knew Naruto would be a great friend and protector of Konohagakure. In his early years, Kai was a bright, intelligent student who was always ready for a test. Whether if it was written or in sparring form, Kai was always ready. He called "chītā" (cheetah) because he was so fast with his answers and combat Personality In Part I, for his age, Kai was a mature and always willing to help person. He love to make people happy and would do anything to cheer them up. All of his personality comes from his father, who was a jokester and a nice guy. In the pre-time skp, Kai was developing a deep relationship with himself, believing that he could do anything he set his mind too. During Part II, Kai still had the same mindset as he did when he was a child. Still cheering people up and smiling every time he saw his friends, but in battle his demeanor became more serious. He showed that if anyone threaten his friends, then another side of him would come out. The protector side will let loose. He acquired this from his great-grandfather Hashirama Senju, which later he discovers that he is a Sage. He is a bit of a fireball when it comes to planning an attack. He just rushes in and sometimes it goes as plan. Appearance Kai is tan-skinned, has dark eyes and long dark brown hair. His signature trait is his long hair, which reaches his back and later on, to his back thighs. He wears his forehead protector in the tradition manner, and has his hair parted on each side of it. In Part I, Kai wore a semi zipped, blue short-sleeved jacket with a fishnet top. He wore long, blue-grey pants that reached his ankles. Also, traditional sandals, along with dark grey, fingerless gloves. For his alternative outfit, he just wears a white t-shirt and ankle length black pants. In Part II, Kai's hair is longer than before. He actually wanted to cut it into a bob, but changed his mind. He changed his forehead protector to black. He wore a lighter blue top, that is now sleeveless, with the collar to the end of his chin. He wore a dark grey belt with white colored pants. He has sandals that go up to his knees, they're black too. For his summer outfit he has a no-sleeve dark blue top and white shorts with flip-flop like sandals. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In the Last, Kai is now 19, and his hair is long than ever. It is to his inner knees. His eyes are fiercer. He wears a blue open collared shirt. He wears a grey and blue shorts with black sandals. He also wears a blue scarf over his waist. For his alternative look, he dons a medium sweatshirt with a hood. With grey pants, and with no forehead protector. Several years later, his hair is shorten back to his back, like when was a genin. He wears a long coat with a high collar. He wears a white shirt with his clan symbol right in the middle. He wears grey pants and over the calf black sandals. Abilities Kai is deemed for a having great use of the Wood Release. Due to this, he uses an insane amount of chakra and dabbles into taijutsu to compensate for it. Taijutsu Kai is skilled in his taijutsu skills. His taijutsu skills come from training all day and night. Kekkei Genkai Kai inherited the Wood Release from his father and great-grandfather. In the beginning of his shinobi training, Kai was unable to use it, since he was so inexperienced. The ability became unlocked when Kai learned that his great-grandfather was the First Hokage. Genjutsu Unlike taijutsu, Kai is not very skilled with his genjutsu. His illusions does not compare to those of a skilled ninja. Ninjutsu Kai is very powerful with his Ninjutsu. Over barring many people with this. Senjutsu After learning to draw his energy within himself, Kai was able to get to Sage Mode. Being a Senju, Kai already had the cells from his great-grandfather, Hashirama. Kai was not able to enter Sage Mode at first. He didn't learn how to control his Wood Release . Now once Kai accepted his Wood Kekkei Genkai, he entered Sage mode and met Hashirama. Kai is very skilled in his Sage Mode, enhancing many of his jutsu, especially his kekkei genkai. Mori clan abilities The Mori clan has the Wood Release kekkei-genkai as well as another optical jutsu. They are related to the Hyuga, Senju, and Uzumaki clans. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Befriending everyone in Konohagakure was very easy for Kai. It was very hard for him to get into fights or arguments with anybody else. Chūnin Exam Arc Kai and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Before the Chūnin Exams, Kai was thinking to himself if he could really do it. With that set of doubt, Kai managed to get rid of his inhibition and grasp the concept that he will become a Chūnin. In the written part of the exam, Kai is flowing through the test. He didn't even need to cheat. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, he uses his Wood Release to locate enemies at his disposal. Kai and his team caught up with the Sand Siblings, and both teams stared each other down. Kai and his team were not at all intimidated by them. During the preliminaries, Kai went against Sune Kumiyaku. It would be his toughest battle yet. Sune and Kai both stared at each other. Kai attacked first by throwing a kunai. Now being an evasion expert, Sune dodged it without meaning. Kai kept on throwing shuriken and kunai, but kept on missing. Sune took out his scrolls and summoned a vast amount of sharp weapons. He thrust them towards Kai, and he only got a cut. Sune kept on throwing shuriken. Kai had to regroup. Sune didn't give him any chance. He bit his thumb and spread the blood across his big scroll, Sune was about to end it. He summoned an Exploding Sphere. It came rushing down, and Kai was crushed. The sphere exploded. Everyone at the exams was in awe. A poof went off, and Kai was behind Sune. Kai summoned a Wood Prison Jutsu and captured him. Kai jumped back and threw paper bombs onto the prison. Kai put up his two fingers and said "Explode". Sune was thrown all the way to the wall. He lost the match. Kai walked over to Sune and said, "You did great, but remember not to rush perfection." Kai walked back to his team, and they congratulated him. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Kai attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third HokageThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Kai and his team were right in the battle. He learned my Pain and his power, and Kai wanted to learn of this power when he learned of the "God" Ninja. Learning that one of his best friends, Hinata Hyuga, was badly injured, Kai then became furious and entered Sage Mode. Along with Naruto, he aided him with directions and keep sane while in Sage Mode. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage astonished Kai and the rest of his team. Knowing that his grandmother wasn't Hokage made Kai questioned what has become of her. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Kai and his team became involved in the war with confidence. Ten-Tails Revival Arc He stood with the remaining shinobi to join with the revolt. After the past Hokages became involved, Kai was in awe when he saw his great-grandfather. He ran over to Hashirama Senju and stared at him. Hashirama was puzzled looking at a reflection of himself.Together they both burst into laughter to lighten up the war. After being scolded by the other Hokage and ninja, Hashirama and Kai both became serious and rage into war. Kai surprised Lord First when he entered Sage Mode. While in Sage Mode, Kai deminstrated his Wood Style abilities and impressed the Hokage and Naruto. Final Arc Later, the revived and now-Ten-Tails' jinchūriki Madara finally casts his Infinite Tsukuyomion the world, making Kai one of his victims. Inside the genjutsu, Kai dreams of being Hokage and decides to make a holiday for dogs. Later, Kai and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Epilogue Years later, Kai married Aykane and together they had a son named Kaijin. Kaijin gained both the Byakugan and Wood Release. Now with his wife and son, Kai is one of the head guards to Naruto. He and his friends protect Konoha and the rest of the villages from threats. His main goal is to unite all of ninja with each other. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Kai and Raine were assigned to protect theLand of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Kai and his team were seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Kai was in the training fields, talking to Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyūga. He is seen sparring with both Lee and Neji. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Kai was seen training with Neji Hyūga. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Kai appeared with his team in Road to Ninja. He was more aggressive and cold. The complete opposite of nice and assertive, Kai was feared by many of his fellow ninja. His hair is cut to shoulder length and it is a lighter brown. He has a short collar outfit and black pants. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Kai Mori is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Kai's surname, "Mori", can mean "forest" (森) . * Kai brushes his hair 16 times a day. * Kai's rival was Kankuro. * Kai liked everyone. * Kai is a mixture between Hashirama, Neji and Naruto. * According to the databook(s): **Kai's likes drawing, training, and eating ramen with friends. **Kai's favorite foods are Spicy Ramen, candies, and japanese curry. His least favorite is Spicy Rice Balls. **Kai has completed 63 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 5 S-rank. ** Kai and Akyane's relationship is like Naruto and Hinata's. Quotes *(To himself during the Chunin Exams) "As long as my friends are smiling, I will smile too!" * (To Naoto Kagume and Raine Boji) " You guys should never give up, you two are my family!" * (To Tsunade) "I am your grandson! I will be just like you, Granny!" * (To his Father) " You met Lord Fourth?! No way! * (To himself) "Neji, you are a genius. You will be missed." * (To Kaijin) "Just remember to love yourself before you love anyone else." References Kai Mori is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:FINAL